


And all my dreams are of you

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom!Eleven, F/M, Fluff, PWP, River pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was suddenly pressed up behind her; his voice was a low growl in her ear.</p><p>In Paris, 1804, River and the Doctor find themselves back to front. Not that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all my dreams are of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at River/Doctor fic or DW fic in general. They've pretty much taken over my head, so I suppose it was inevitable, and I hope I did them justice. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Can this even be dirty talking and porn and smoopy at the same time? IDEK.
> 
> I am ridiculously nervous to even try my hand at these two, especially NC-17 River/Doctor. *runs and hides*

"I'm going to fuck you now." He was suddenly pressed up behind her; his voice was a low growl in her ear.

 

Those words out of his mouth. River bit back a whimper as his hips circled against hers. "Sweetie, this is hardly the ti-"

 

"Where shall I take you?" A moan choked in the back of River's throat as he cut her off, all sorts of delicious ways to interpret that rushing through her head. He continued in the same low tone, musing, "Shall I bend you over this chair? Push you up against the wall? Toss you down on the bed?" Each statement was punctuated by his hands running over her body as his hips pressed against hers in a mocking promise.

 

Giving up all pretense at control, River moaned again, wanton and shameless, her voice a sensual purr that was half plea and all demand. "Oh, god, yes."

 

The Doctor chuckled, his mouth pressed against her neck. He pressed a tender kiss there and then withdrew, taking her answer for the invitation it was. "Take off your tights and pants and bend over."

 

River tossed a smirk over her shoulder as unbuckled her belt, bent at the waist, and quickly stripped off her bottoms, making sure to put her heels back on before bracing her hands against the back of the chair for support. She almost wished she hadn't turned though because the look in his eyes was as low and smoldering as his voice, and it was all she could do to bite back another whimper, wriggling her hips impatiently. She loved it when he took control.

 

The Doctor's hands were already pushing up her dress, running over her bum and hips, fingers splayed and just dipping down over her sensitive folds and clit, the lightest of caresses. He never could keep his hands off her. "So wet for me already, my River."

 

The combination of teasing voice and hands made her shudder. The Doctor's strokes were frustratingly feather-light, and just when she was about to grind back against him he pulled completely away. Oh, sometimes she could just slap that man. But it wasn't more than a second before there was the short buzz of the sonic, followed by the telltale click of the heavy door lock. She could hear him fumbling with his shoes and trousers. A thrill ran up River's spine and she widened her stance in anticipation.

 

When he pressed his body back against her, the rough scratch of tweed was in sharp contrast to the soft flutter of his loose shirttails and the hot press of his cock perfectly against her, just nudging at her entrance in a teasing rhythm. He was going to take her without any preparation, and she was going to combust on the spot if he didn't do it _right now_. River spread her legs wider, moaning again as she pushed her hips back against his.

 

The Doctor merely chuckled again, one hand coming down to her arse with a firm smack that sent a rush of heat to her sex and made her whimper, before both settled on her hips. His hands tightened to keep her still as he bent over her and slowly pressed forward until just his tip caught and slipped into her aching wetness. "Oh, my bad, bad girl," growled against the fabric covering her shoulder blade.

 

River gave up trying to be quiet as he slowly inched inside her, pushing forward as she stretched around him, his body draped completely over hers as she tightened her grip on the chair and struggled not to push back against the inexorable press of him.

 

When his hips were finally flush against her they both stilled with a groan. River wiggled in his grasp anyway, throwing her head back at the hot burning feel of him deep inside her. God, had she needed this. Needed him. This him, this Doctor, smoothly taking control without any hesitation or flailing. Her husband.

 

Her husband who was moving again, pulling out just as slowly as he had entered her, leaving her aching in all the places he wasn't as he gave her time to adjust; always putting her first, even when he was fucking her over the back of a chair with no preamble. He pulled all the way back before surging forward at her needy whimper, his hips pressing against hers with a hot scrape of tweed while he buried himself inside her.

  
River gasped, breath caught as he set a hard pace, fingers gripping her hips and breathing harsh against her ear now. "Oh, Sweetie. Yes."

 

But he could never keep his hands still for long. They were quickly moving up her body to span her waist before eagerly running over her fabric-clad breasts. The Doctor enjoyed teasing her through her dress, pinching at her nipples through the fabric and making her gasp, before he slid his hands in the cups of her bra and freed her to his ministrations.

 

He was perfectly content to run his hands in a teasing rhythm all along her body, except between her legs, which was both maddening and amazing, as his hands left hot trails of heat tingling along her before coming back to tug and twist at her nipples. Thumbs teasing the hard nubs while his large hands palmed their weight perfectly. River moaned again and arched against him, pressing her hips against the hard thrust of his even while she pressed her breast into his hands. He took advantage of this to continue teasing her, alternating between rough tugs and soft strokes against her breasts, his hands playing her body until she was scrambling to catch her breath.

 

At her needy whimper, one of the Doctor's hands moved up to tangle in her hair instead, pulling just enough to arch her back further and make her whole body tingle. He straightened and pressed up more firmly on his next stroke, pushing her onto her tip-toes, even in her heels.

 

The effort of holding such a position made her shiver, heat building low and hot across her skin. They both knew her body could take it, and River enjoyed the challenge. The implication.

 

The Doctor finally stopped fondling her breasts just when she was convinced she'd go mad, bracing his arm across her hips to help drag her against him, as her rhythm was somewhat compromised by her stretched position.

 

And then he was talking again, his voice full of musing and promise and far too loud for the empty room. "I love making you come. With my hands," said hands clenched tighter around her, "my mouth," which he refused to put on her, "my voice," she could hear the cocky grin at that, "my cock," he twisted his hips just so and River was left panting and half convinced she'd just saw stars.

 

The Doctor chuckled and did it again, keeping her still in his grip. He wanted to make her scream tonight, there was no doubt about it. And if he kept doing that, the whole palace was going to come running. It was hardly playing fair. River bit down on her lip hard, body tightening against the tide of pleasure building like a tsunami.

 

Then his voice was a soft hot breath against the back of her neck as he leaned over her without altering the wicked thrust of his hips, "That's my girl. Let go. I'll catch you. I always catch you."

 

The promise in his tone was soft, like the tender brush of a kiss. And River could feel the memories swirling up to engulf her - all the times he had caught her, whether it was leaping off buildings or falling apart in his arms. It was too much. It was everything. But that's what he wanted from her - everything. And she would give it. Over and over again. _Always._

 

The Doctor's grip tightened, hips moving faster. "Always."

 

His tone was so determined - as if he could keep her here if he just held on tight enough - that River didn't know if he was answering her unspoken thoughts or his own. And oh, _god_. His hips pressed up again and River was falling, leaping off the precipice and into the rising tide of her orgasm, " _Doctor_ ," leaving her lips in a hoarse scream.

 

His hips rocked against hers until she came down, and then he was pulling out and spinning her around. He slipped her dress over her head and then gathered her to him in his arms and held her tight, pressing soft kisses against her face and neck and shoulders while River's head swum and she tried to catch her breath. "My name, River. Say my name." His voice was a soft plea against her skin.

 

River wrapped one arm around his neck and stilled him with her other hand cupping his cheek. She met his eyes for one lingering moment and it was all there - she could see her own love reflected, blazing like dying universes - before she pressed closer to whisper his name against his ear.

 

The Doctor's eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered, nuzzling his face against her palm for the briefest of moments. "Oh, my River." And then he was scooping her up effortlessly in his arms and marching across the room.

 

Of course, he never could manage to keep his limbs all under control forever, bless. Too busy looking where he was going to mind his feet, the Doctor stumbled over something and flailed as best he could with her in his arms, managing at least to angle them away from the floor and catching himself before he crushed her.

 

They both tumbled onto the bed, brocade pressing against River's skin as the Doctor covered her body with his own, strokes soft and lingering now. She whispered his name into his mouth, her hands undoing his bowtie without looking, wrapping it around one fist while she continued to undress him - pushing his tweed away and unbuttoning his shirt - as familiar as undressing herself. One of his hands snuck between them to brush against her folds, carefully avoiding her over-sensitive clit as he worked her back up to a hot ball of need. Oh, that man. He was certainly on a mission today.

 

River wondered how long it had been since he'd seen her - if it had been as long for him as for her. She resolutely pushed that thought away, but still found herself opening her arms and tugging him against her, "Oh, my love."

 

And then he was slipping back into her, like a slow and languid kiss. Every inch of their skin pressed slick and hot together as they rocked against one another, long deep strokes as the Doctor buried his head against River's neck and she whispered his name in his ear, hands running soothingly down his back.

 

When he pulled back to look at her, River found herself caught in his gaze. So open. It was rare when they could just stare at each other and both see the love and longing without having to hide. River felt a reflexive moment of panic when she realized they'd yet to compare diaries, but then the Doctor was soothing her with a soft kiss and River melted against him. They didn't need diaries when they could read one another like a book they'd read a thousand times over again, and moments like this were so rare. So rare. She was not going to spoil it by doing anything other than loving her husband and basking in his open adoration.

 

The heat building up between them was as slow and undeniable as everything else about them. This time they were going to fall apart together, basking in one another's arms and moving with the unhurried rhythm of a couple that had all the time in the universe.

 

River kept her gaze on the Doctor, open and loving, as she ran her hands along his skin and reveled in the feel of him. And he was coming apart against her, as though it were all too much. "River, River." Her name a mantra across his lips.

 

And there he was, finally. The blue flame of his mind bursting against hers, a disordered jumble of feeling and rambling and her. When they were able to let their guards down like this that was all she ever found in his mind - her - a cascade over everything else. It always brought them both to their knees, the heady swirl of love and lust and pleasure all tangled up and reflected from both their minds. It was like dying and being born all over again.

 

River reached up to capture his lips in a kiss, letting her eyes close as they swallowed one another's names. She pulled him tight, clenching around him while her fingers dug into his shoulder-blades. The Doctor followed her with a groan against her mouth. Both of them said all they needed to in whispers snaking across one another's minds, while their bodies crested and stilled.

 

It was always a fight to come back to themselves, so twined around one another that it was hard to see where the Doctor ended and River began. Sometimes they stayed like this for seconds, sometimes for hours. It never mattered. It was enough time to find all the new raw and jagged edges and soothe them down. To marry one another a thousand times over again. To just be River and the Doctor, without any pretense or show. They knew one another inside and out. All the sunlit rooms and dungeon doors.

 

Of course, they were Time Lords. So when the first sound filtering back into her mind was a firm banging against the locked door, River knew immediately that they had only been lost for three standard earth minutes and forty-two seconds. She took five more seconds to shake off the pang of emptiness that always lingered when her mind was just her own again. And then she remembered her surroundings and let a slow, wicked grin cover her lips, "Well, Sweetie. I think they know where we've gone."

 

The Doctor raised his head to regard her, trying at bashful, though the contentment in his eyes and barest tug of his self-satisfied smirk at his lips told River he wasn't even the slightest bit apologetic. "Hmm. On second thought, perhaps this wasn't exactly the best time to break in the Emperor's new bed."

 

He was already levering himself off her and scrambling for his clothes, all flailing limbs and flighty Doctor again. She could see his mind racing twenty steps ahead even if she couldn't actually hear those steps anymore.

 

Really, the man had such a kink for bedrooms that were not his own. And she had a sneaking suspicion that he was working methodically down some sort of list because she was starting to run out of monarchs whose beds he hadn't tossed her onto. Not that she was complaining.

 

River caught her dress as he tossed it at her, slipping it on quickly before stretching and moving towards the desk where her gun holster, tights, and knickers were carefully arranged. She never had managed to lose her heels. She couldn't repress the grin as she glanced at that chair, probably the Emperor's favorite, wondering if she'd left marks from where her fingers had gripped the wood. When she finished dressing she turned to face her husband. He was back in his tweed but minus his bowtie, which was still wrapped around her fist, and he looked between her and the chair like he very much wanted a repeat.

 

"So, then. Do we have a plan?" River carefully slipped the anachronistic historical paperweight (or a map of the future, depended on the perspective) she'd been after into her décolletage with only a quick adjustment, one hand already inching down to the reassuring handle of her gun.

 

The Doctor bopped her on the nose in amusement and she knew what he was going to say even before he clasped her bowtie-covered hand, brandished his sonic, and let the door unlock with a pop that the army on the other side could hardly fail to notice.

 

"Run!"

**Author's Note:**

> I rather imagine in my head that they're in Napoleon and Josephine's bedroom in Tuileries Palace sometime after Napoleon took residence and is emperor.


End file.
